


(double) Trouble at Princess Prom

by Reese_with_a_Piece



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Funny, Other, Party, Princess Prom, She-ra - Freeform, clean, snacks? yes pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reese_with_a_Piece/pseuds/Reese_with_a_Piece
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	(double) Trouble at Princess Prom

It was a exciting evening in the Crimson Waste. Especially for the princesses, being that tonight was the big famous Princess Prom. And also for Double Trouble. This is the first time they've ever gotten a chance to sneak into the Princess Prom, it is a lot harder than you think! 

They would slip on a comfy dress, sliding their tail through a hole in the back of the dress. The lizard would pop on some bedazzling earrings as well as some stylish high heels. Double trouble looked and the mirror and gasped. "Double Trouble, you did it again!" They whisked themselves outside and headed to the prom. 

Mayhem is sure to follow


End file.
